


Slow Motion

by dressrosa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Robots in Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dressrosa/pseuds/dressrosa
Summary: What a glorious feeling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a very fluffy mood today. Wrote this while listening to "Singing In The Rain" / "Umbrella" by the Glee cast. Please don't judge me, LOL.

It didn't rain often at the monastery, so Genji always welcomed the rainfall with open arms. After being in Nepal for so long, Genji had become more appreciative of nature. Watching sunsets, bird watching, looking over the mountaintops. It all felt right. 

But nothing felt more right than being with his master. Zenyatta became the new light in his life that he never knew he was looking for. His indulgent, playboy lifestyle could never compare to what he had now. 

And right at this moment, Genji knew he never wanted to be anywhere else. 

He had been standing under the overhang of one of the temples, watching the water drip down from the roof and into the puddles nearing his feet. The amount of rain was perfect. It was not too windy either, keeping the rain falling in perfect straight lines onto the ground below. The sun still shined nicely, only occasionally obscured by the scattered clouds. Sunny rain showers were always his favorite as a child. 

He hadn't even noticed when he stepped out, letting the water fall into the crevasses of his armor. He let his head tilt back, closing his eyes behind his visor. His sensors still allowed him to feel as if the rain was falling on his skin, though sadly it still felt muted. He took what he could. He let the rain wash over him, physically, mentally, emotionally.

He didn't flinch when he felt the presence of Zenyatta next to him. 

"The rainfall feels pleasant, does it not?" Zenyatta's smooth voice rushed over him, mixing in with the water. 

He let his head fall back into place, "Indeed it does, master," he turned, facing Zenyatta to see him glancing up at the sun, watching it peek past a cloud. He watched as the rivulets flowed across the slim curves of his neck and back, glancing at the way they clutched at the various wires that slithered together. The shabby material of his pants darkened with the moisture, making them sag slightly due to the water weight. Zenyatta chuckled at his open staring, turning to face Genji and looking up slightly since Genji stood a good couple of inches above him. 

"Are you enjoying the rain, my student?" he asked in such a melodic voice, Genji would give up music so fast if he could hear that voice every moment of every day. 

He raised his hands up, putting each of them on either side of Zenyatta's hips without hesitation, "I am, master. And it's even better now that I'm appreciating it with you." 

"You have always been such a sweet talker, Genji," Zenyatta teased, letting his own hands rest atop of his shoulders. "But I am glad that I can spend this moment with you, my student." 

Genji swallowed as the rain ran over the chrome of Zenyatta's head, watching the translucent beads fall off his strong jaw and onto the rest of his body, eventually leading off somewhere into his wiring. The sun began to come out from behind the clouds, letting the sunshine weave its way through the falling rain, gleaming off Zenyatta beautifully and Genji wasn't even sure anymore if he was on earth. He was in the presence of a literal angel, or at least something equally as heavenly. 

He smiled, pulling Zenyatta closer to him, their hips flush against one another. The water slid in between their chests, creating a slippery surface but they still managed to stay close. He felt Zenyatta's slim, gentle fingers play with the wiring peeking out on his neck. He shuddered at the feeling. Although Zenyatta lacked a mouth, he knew Zenyatta was smiling. He chuckled, stroking the waistband of Zenyatta's pants, playing with the yellow chord wrapped around his waist. 

Though his mind was racing a million miles per minute, he was able to tilt his head to the side as he leaned in, letting his forehead rest against Zenyatta's as they stood there under the light curtain of water.

The clear blue of the sky could not compare to the neon cerulean of Zenyatta's optics. The fluffy white of the clouds above them could not compare to the glorious chrome that made up the omnic. None of nature's beauty could come close to the pure, raw, beauty that Zenyatta held. The world could never compare. 

Those thin, metal fingers came up to stroke along his jaw, his optics looking almost longing into the green of Genji's visor. His eyes traced a stray drop that cascaded down Zenyatta's helm, falling into the seam of his lips. Genji's finger came up to tilt Zenyatta's chin upwards, pressing the area where his mouth would have been to the furrow of Zenyatta's mouth. It never ceased to give them both a jolt of passion every time they connected, and they savored each moment.

"You are my world, my everything," he whispered desperately against Zenyatta's jaw.

 _Please, let me love him. Don't take this away from me._  

Zenyatta responded by clutching Genji closer, pressing their helms alongside one another even more. He knew he didn't need to be answered with words. He let his arms encircle Zenyatta's trim waist, unrelenting just like his passion and adoration. 

_Please. Let me have him. Let me cherish him. If anything, please let it be him._

They shared one of many kisses there under the rainfall, held in each other's embrace. The pitter patter of the rain was drowned out, only the sound of love and the quiet humming of Zenyatta's being filled Genji's ears. And he guessed he really wouldn't mind hearing that for the rest of his life. 

☂

" _We just held each other and I had never felt so good._ " - Charles Bukowski

**Author's Note:**

> I was torn between doing this with Genji/Zenyatta and Gabe/Jack. But Genji and Zenyatta ultimately won because I think they deserve some more fanfiction.


End file.
